bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiori Miyamoto
Shiori Miyamoto (詩的な神社, Miyāmotō Shiōri; "Poetic Shrine") is a natural born Xiāochú that was forced to ascend to Shinkūmyō status by Myoken, met by Seireitou Kawahiru in the real world during the events of Bleach Nagareboshi. She is also the main female protagonist of Bleach Nagareboshi, almost replacing Haruki Michiko and Matsuyama Sekura, both of which had relatively minor roles. It was later revealed that Seireitou once knew Shiori before, as a previous Captain over 130 years ago. She was once the Captain of the Fifth Division, but lost her memories of this via her ascension to Shinkūmyō. Seireitou has also appeared to lose memories of her as well, which seems to be part of Myoken's doing. Appearence Personality Shiori is friendly, humorous in her own way, sensitive, and kind. She comes off as naive and rather clueless. Through her expanding role in the series, Shiori has become a more complex character than her earlier archetype suggested. Where Shiori was more happy and goofy at the start of the series, later arcs deal with her feelings of inadequacy and inner turmoil at not being able to regain her full memories. As stated by Myoken, Shiori is additionally strong-willed, stubborn, loyal, and somewhat outspoken. During the Shinkūmyō Incident, when Shiori asks to be taken prisoner in place of Seireitou and Seireitou attempts to stop her, she states that she'd rather sacrifice herself than see him die, implying that she may have developed romantic feelings towards Seireitou during the time that they spent together. She is also generally kind-hearted, timid, soft-spoken, and polite, applying appropriate name suffixes to most people. Shiori can be a bit of a pacifist as well. She is a kind individual, who is unwilling to watch people get hurt in front of her, a trait that Myoken originally considers a flaw, and dislikes competition and fighting. Reguardless of this pacifist nature, she will gladly kill in cold blood if it is to save a friend; This possibly due to her status as a Shinkūmyō. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Shiori has vast and seemingly limitless amounts of reiatsu within her. Suiting her blade's power of shifting reality, Shiori's reiatsu can actually manipulate events around her. Her spiritual power takes the form of "multiple dimensions", as stated by Seireitou. Her power forces distortions in the space/time continum and can even create pocket dimensions. It makes the opponent witness several above 4D dimensional vortexes whirling around them. Because the Human/Shinigami mind cannot process above 3D, the mind will usually go crazy within her reiatsu. Her spiritual power is silk pearl. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While a pacifist by nature, Shiori has shown to have a natural talent for martial arts. Though she is lacking in strength, she makes up for it with perfect timing of hand techniques, as well as foot techniques. She has even declared that, "the art is more deadly than the force." Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Shiori has demonstrated tremendous skill in swordsmanship, being able to fight on even grounds with Minato Kazuya, a famous prodigy of swordsmanship while not taking the battle seriously. Shiori is ambidextrous and can switch her sword from her right to left. Flash Steps Master: She is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by her until after it has taken place. Though it's questionable if she is as fast as Kariudo or Hakudoshi, especially seeing as they both caught her before she was able to unsheathe her sword to engage in battle. Everytime Shiori moves, she will leave behind a pink aura afterimage. Keen Intellect: Shiori has shown herself to be an intuitive person. She is easily able to see through a person's demeanor to determine what they are thinking about. During the battle between Seireitou and Ryuunaku, she noted how similar the two were, especially in terms of energy signatures. Zanpakutō Marishaten (摩利支天, Queen of Heaven; Goddess of the Light, Sun and Moon) is the Zanpakuto of Shiori Miyamoto. She keeps her blade on her waist, like most Suneku members. When sealed, it takes the form of a katana with a rectangular guard that has a holy scripture-like design to it. The hilt is designed to match a temple, with symbols and such representing divine figures. ::Sealed Special Ability: When sealed, it can arrange Shiori's reiatsu into a pentagon, forming a barrier capable of repelling anything on the far side. Because the barrier rejects negative events, it can also function as an airbag of sorts, allowing Shiori and anyone else nearby to survive a potentially lethal fall unharmed. It would seem her powers with this technique have improved as she was able to block a attack from Ryuunaku in order to protect Seireitou. Despite the barrier breaking, it was still an impressive feat. *'Shikai:' Released by the command, "Reclaim the Light", she holds her Zanpakutō up in front of her horizontally as she calls out its release command. The zanpakutō glows as a hazy smoke emanates from it. She calls out the name of her Zanpakutō and the glow intensifies into a huge burst of spiritual energy that greatly effects the surrounding vicinity. Marishaten becomes a japanese longblade habaki, with the tsuba remaining rectangular, but with a sun-like pattern to it. The hilt remains the same, but a silk ribbon is now located at the bottom of the hilt. :Shikai Special Ability: Marishaten's Shikai has a two-part ability, depending on which edge of the blade cuts an enemy. The enemy finds themselves victims of the music that Shiori fights by. More talented enemies can adapt, but will not find it natural and it stutters some movement. Uncoordinated or unbalanced foes will fumble and fall, leaving gaps in their defenses. This is compounded by the fact that the music is always shifting and seemingly random. The cuts only charm someone for five to ten seconds at a time, but can impact someone with both at once. Any spirit weapons hit by either edge of the blade will resonate in a similar method to the impact on a person, but it is more distracting then impeding. With the top edge, Ikkyoku (メロディー, Melody), someone cut with the top edge finds themselves compelled to move in sequence with the melody that Shiori puts forth, and has an intuition on the next few notes but can never be sure. With the reverse edge, Onritsu (リズム, Rhythm), someone cut with the reverse edge finds themselves compelled to move in sequence with the rhythm of Shiori’s song, and they can sense the next few beats. Shifting compound meters does not help in this matter. *'Bankai:' Marishaten becomes Shanenka Marishaten (美しいプロフィール天国の女王, Beautiful View of Heaven's Queen); The blade disappears entirely, and a soft light engulfs Shiori. When she emerges, any previously colored part of her now radiates lightly. Her kimono has become an elegant dress that stops just past her knees, but does not impede movement. Her hair has darkened, grown to lower-back length, and glimmers with color. Even her eyes radiate various colors depending on her mood. Flowing streams of Auroral light stem from all around her, as threads of shifting color spread into the air, up to two hundred feet away. While hard to see through from the outside, they appear as a highly translucent haze from the inside. On their own, the streams cause no damage and can be passed through as easily as a dense fog. They also echo with music, the tone depending on the color of the originating stream and vice versa, it is the internal music in Shiori’s head brought to life. :Oorora Muchi (オーロラホイップ, Aurora Whip) is a straight forward ability, guiding the streams with her hands. Shiori can use the thin side of the stream in a cutting attack, or the flat of the stream as a simple defensive measure. Only streams within 15 feet can be utilized for this technique, with their total length of up to 50 feet being used. As it was with the first ability she learned it is almost second nature to draw it forth in a reactive measure. This is a basic offensive and defensive ability, not a specialty. :Kōkyōkyoku (交響楽団, Symphony); People who enter the field find themselves under the sway of the music, their actions being conducted by the music. The direction, speed and nature of movement is not governed, just the timing in accordance with the rhythm primarily, and the meter as a second lesser effect. For those that are coordinated this will be more of a nuisance and distraction that gives Shiori an upper hand. Anyone who has, for lack of a better term, two left feet will be stumbling over themselves in a vain effort to keep up. :Atsureki (不和, Discord); Of all the abilities she has in Bankai, this is the one ability she hates because it has no musical qualities. She will only use as a last ditch effort to save herself, or someone close to her. Every Auroral Stream is agitated to have random tones, lights and reiatsu emanate outwards, anyone within the Auroral area is bombarded by an overwhelming amount of energy. In all they suffer from sensory overload, unable to act. The only person that is not afflicted is Shiori, yet she does not dance with this effect working. Instead moving with ruthless efficiency to finish off whomever made her use this ability. Equipment Sometime during Seireitou's training in Asadal, Shiori had obtained Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki. How and for what reason has not yet been revealed. Sode no Shirayuki (袖白雪, Sleeved White Snow): In it's sealed form, Sode no Shirayuki is a normal katana with a rectangular tsuba with inward-curved edges and a reddish-brown handle. *'Shikai:' It's Shikai command is "Dance" (舞え, mae). Shiori holds Sode no Shirayuki out in front of her and turns it in a circle counter-clockwise. While she is turning it, the blade, hilt and crossguard turn completely white. The tsuba becomes a hollow snowflake-like circle and a white ribbon forms from the pommel from the end of the handle. Sode no Shirayuki is regarded as one of the most beautiful Zanpakutō in the Soul Society. The transformation comes along with a rush of cold air in all directions and can potentially cause a cold fog to descend upon the area. :Shikai Special Ability: Sode no Shirayuki has control over ice, rather fitting for her cold and icy demeanor, much like Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Hyōrinmaru, but uses it in a different manner. Using ice, Shiori has the ability to turn into ice and reform herself. Like Kaname Tōsen's Suzumushi and Kisuke Urahara's Benihime, Sode no Shirayuki possesses more than one ability in Shikai. Sode no Shirayuki's abilities are labeled as "dances". :*'Some no Mai, Tsukishiro' (初の舞・月白, First Dance, White Moon); Shiori calls out the name of the dance while holding Sode no Shirayuki upside down. The blade glows and then she makes a slashing motion when her target is in position. When she does this, a large ice circle forms around her intended target which freezes everything that touches it. The circle not only freezes the ground but everything within the circle's influence including anything above it up in the air, creating an extending pillar of light that then freezes all within in the circle. Shortly after being frozen, the victim then shatters along with the ice. Rukia appears to be able to control the size of the circle at will. :*'Tsugi no Mai, Hakuren' (次の舞・白漣, Next Dance, White Ripple); Shiori calls out the name of the dance, and four bursts of ice build in front of her forming an arc (unlike Rukia, who has to puncture the ground herself). From her sword held out, a massive, powerful pure-white wave of ice from her katana is fired at the target, in turn encasing the target in a block of ice and shattering it. Additional Powers Shinkūmyō Powers Shinkūmyō (空の存在, lit. Empty Existance) are Xiāochú that have underwent a form of transformation involving the power of a Blanks' rejoining of it's Memory and Energy, becoming entirely new beings. Shinkumyo of this kind, grow a Blank-like Entity within themselves and can access it's power. The inner being is usually called the Inner Rosary, and is created when one attempts to supress their memories and feelings to an extent, to which they create a being within themselves. Shiori's Inner Rosary is named Seiun and exists within Shiori's Inner World. To access her Shinkūmyō Powers, she uses a release command; "Look Within and Awaken the Truth" and follows it up by stating the inner being's name, which in this case is Seiun. This causes Shiori to access a new state, to which her appearance drastically changes. Her hair becomes wilder and scarlet, undoing the reiatsu-created knots. Along with that, she dons a light pink kimono with a brighter pink, down-turned, collar. She also wears a silver cloth around her waist. She rakes her hand along the length of the blade, with a swift motion, while calling out it's release command, in turn releasing a torrent of spiritual power that causes tremendous gusts of wind in the immediate vicinity. Her blade's name becomes Mùkuài Gèrén (木塊個人, lit. Blocked Individual), which takes the form of a double-edged red scythe that is taller than herself. While possessing all of the basic abilities that come with a Shinkūmyō, she has been shown to be on equal grounds with a released Ryuunaku. Enhanced Speed & Agility: Complimenting her already impressive speed and power, Shiori's released state augments her speed drastically, giving her animal-like agility and movement to match. She also seems to have the ability to teleport a short distance in order to reach her opponents. It is unknown if she can teleport to longer distances. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Shiori wields a large and exquisitely designed dark red, double-edged scythe in combat. Despite its size, she uses it with great proficiency, able to contend with Shuāngrìxīnyuè's Shikai effortlessly (though Seireitou was holding back). Scythe Extension: During her battle with Seireitou, Shiori is shown to be able to extend her scythe to attack her enemies. This ability allows her to use her scythe as a sort of long ranged weapon. Quotes Navigation